wroclawfandomcom-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Pooonczek
]] Wielka Wyspa – wyspa rzeczna znajdująca się we Wrocławiu na rzece Odrze. Została utworzona poprzez oddzielające je od reszty Wrocławia rzeki i kanały: koryto Odry z południowej strony wyspy, Starą Odrę od strony zachodniej oraz kanały Żeglugowy (Nawigacyjny) i Powodziowy od strony północnej i wschodniej. Wyspa posiada wiele obiektów rekreacyjnych (m.in.: Zoo, Hala Ludowa, Stadion Olimpijski) dzięki czemu jest (po Rynku i Ostrowie Tumskim) jednym z głównych zbiorowisk atrakcji turystycznych we Wrocławiu. Choć wyspa nie figuruje w spisie dzielnic miasta i jest za duża by być uznaną za osiedle, ze względu na swe usytuowanie jest rozróżniana przez władze miejskie jako osobna część Wrocławia. Historia Jeszcze w pierwszych dziesięcioleciach XX w. teren dzisiejszej Wielkiej Wyspy nie był wyspą rzeczną. Miano takie uzyskał dopiero w roku 1917 kiedy zakończono budowę kanału żeglugowego i powodziowego, ostatecznie oddzielając te tereny od reszty Wrocławia. Wcześniej w latach 1531-1555 przekopano koryto Odry, dzięki czemu większa część terenów obecnej Wielkiej Wyspy została „przeniesiona” z lewego na prawy brzeg Odry. Dzięki obu tym zabiegom można było uregulować bieg Odry i pokonać główną przeszkodę hamującą przez wieki rozwój tych obszarów: podmokły teren i częste wylewy rzeki. Wybudowanie na początku XX w. kanałów po wschodniej stronie wyspy oraz mający w tym czasie miejsce ogromny rozwój Wrocławia (który był na początku ubiegłego wieku najgęściej zaludnionym miastem Niemiec) spowodowały gwałtowny rozwój Wielkiej Wyspy. W tym okresie swój dzisiejszy kształt otrzymały m.in.: Sępolno czy Biskupin - osiedla będące odpowiedzią na zapotrzebowanie na miejsca mieszkalne przez ówczesną ludność Wrocławia. Swój obecny kształt zabudowa Wielka Wyspy uzyskała w latach 60. i 70. ubiegłego wieku, kiedy ówczesne władze ostatecznie zagospodarowały ten teren. Osiedla Teren Wielkiej Wyspy obejmuje osiedla: Bartoszowice, Biskupin, Dąbie, Sępolno (z charakterystyczną zabudową na planie czarnego orła dolnośląskiego), Szczytniki, Zacisze, Zalesie. Teren ten stanowi część dzielnicy Śródmieście. Wspólnym problemem dla wszystkich osiedli znajdujących się na wyspie jest jej zła infrastruktura drogowa. Wąskie uliczki osiedlowe, brak miejsc parkingowych i duży ruch pojazdów powodują korki i znacznie utrudniają poruszanie się samochodem po wyspie. Trwająca obecnie przebudowa Placu Grunwaldzkiego dodatkowo utrudnia wydostanie się z Wielkiej Wyspy do centrum Wrocławia. Zła infrastruktura drogowa odbija się szczególnie negatywnie na turystach chcących odwiedzić liczne atrakcje tych terenów. Oprócz wymienionych osiedli na terenie wyspy znajdują się domy studenckie wrocławskich uczelni wyższych: Politechniki Wrocławskiej, Uniwersytetu Wrocławskiego oraz Uniwersytetu Przyrodniczego. Ważniejsze obiekty Wybrane ważniejsze obiekty znajdujące się na Wielkiej Wyspie: Ogród Japoński thumb|150px|right|Jeziorko w [[Ogród Japoński|Ogrodzie Japońskim]] thumb|150px|left|Wodospad w [[Ogród Japoński|Ogrodzie Japońskim]] Wybudowany w związku z Wystawą Światową w 1913 roku ogród jest jedną z najciekawszych atrakcji wyspy. Można w nim spotkać 26 gatunków drzew występujących tylko w Japonii oraz 28 gatunków drzew rosnących na terenie Azji Wschodniej. Cały ogród jest zbudowany zgodnie z japońską sztuką ogrodową. Ogród jest położony przy Parku Szczytnickim i Hali Ludowej, w niedalekiej odległości od Zoo, co sprawia że często jest odwiedzany przez turystów zwiedzających wymienione atrakcje. Wstęp do ogrodu jest płatny i możliwy tylko w określonych godzinach. Ogród najlepiej zwiedzać wiosną w kwietniu i w maju, kiedy to zakwita większość z rosnących w nim roślin. Ostatnią rewaloryzacje ogrodu nadającą mu jego obecny kształt wykonano w 1994 roku, a w jego odnowę aktywnie włączyła się Ambasada Japonii w Warszawie. Park Szczytnicki Jeden z największych parków Wrocławia, położony pomiędzy starą Odrą a ulicami: Wróblewskiego, Kopernika, Mickiewicza, Paderewskiego i Różyckiego, zajmuje powierzchnię około 100 ha. Znajduje się w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie Ogrodu Japońskiego i Hali Ludowej posiada m.in.: wiele osobliwości dendrologicznych, ogrody kwiatowe, ogród Diany, drewniany kościół z przełomu XVI i XVII w. czy miejsce zabaw dla dzieci. Park Szczytnicki powstał w 1783r. kiedy to został założony jako jeden z pierwszych parków w stylu angielskim na kontynencie europejskim przez Fryderyka Ludwika Hohenlohe – Engelfingen. Park cieszy się ogromnym zainteresowaniem ze strony Wrocławian którzy chętnie wybierają go na miejsce swoich spacerów. Hala Ludowa - widok z Pergoli]] Hala Ludowa (Hala Stulecia) została wybudowana w latach 1911-1913, zaprojektowana przez Maksa Berga i na owe czasy stanowiła szczyt osiągnięć budowlanych. O zaawansowaniu technik zastosowanych do wzniesienia budowli świadczy fakt, że wg szacunków wzniesienie budowli podobnej do hali ludowej zajęłoby obecnie więcej czasu niż potrzebowali niemieccy budowniczy niemal 100 lat temu. Wzniesiona z okazji Wystawy Stulecia Hala jest połączona wraz z Pergolą, Iglicą i Pawilonem Czterech Kopuł w jeden kompleks stanowiący doskonałe centrum wystawowe. Oprócz wystaw Hala Ludowa jest także gospodarzem kongresów, zjazdów, konferencji, widowisk sportowych, targów, imprez plenerowych a także dużych imprez o znaczeniu międzynarodowym. Hala ma 42 m wysokości, kopuła okrywająca halę ma 67 m średnicy. Dostępna powierzchnia wynosi 14,0 tys. m². Oprócz centralnej hali budowla posiada jeszcze 56 innych pomieszczeń mogących służyć w celach wystawowych, budynek został wzniesiony z myślą o pomieszczeniu 10 tyś. osób. 13 lipca 2006 roku Halę Ludową wpisano na listę światowego dziedzictwa UNESCO. Zoo ]] Ogród Zoologiczny we Wrocławiu powstał w 1865 roku i był pierwszym ogrodem zoologicznym założonym na ziemiach polskich. Obecnie jest on największym tego typu obiektem w Polsce i jednym z większych obiektów w Europie - przebywa w nim ponad 7000 zwierząt z ponad 560 gatunków. Zoo, zwłaszcza w okresie letnim jest jedną z częściej odwiedzanych przez turystów atrakcją miasta. Ostatnio wokół wrocławskiego Zoo powstał duży szum medialny poprzez wypowiedzenie pracy długoletniemu dyrektorowi Zoo Antoniemu Gucwińskiemu w związku z nieprawidłowościami dotyczącymi zarządzania Ogrodem Zoologicznym. Obecnym dyrektorem wrocławskiego Zoo jest Radosław Ratajszczak. Rzeka Odra ]] Rzeka Odra opływa Wielką Wyspę od południowej i zachodniej strony Wyspy. O ile po zachodniej stronie przebiega ona przez osiedla i tereny miejskie, o tyle na południe od wyspy przy rzece został utworzony teren rekreacyjny z nabrzeżem i niewielkimi plażami. W okresie wiosennym i letnim w miejscu tym często można spotkać opalających się bądź spacerujących Wrocławian. Stadion Olimpijski Stadion Olimpijski to kompleks sportowy usytuowany na osiedlu Zalesie. Przez lata był własnością AWF we Wrocławiu, jednak w 2006 roku został odkupiony przez miasto w związku z (ewentualną wtedy) organizacją Mistrzostw Europy w piłkę nożną Euro 2012 Polska-Ukraina. Kompleks składa się z stadionu głównego, toru żużlowego na którym są rozgrywane mecze żużlowe Atlasu Wrocław, boisk bocznych, kortów tenisowych, strzelnicy, basenu, Pól Marsowych oraz innych, mniejszych obiektów. Nazwę „olimpijski” stadion zawdzięcza najprawdopodobniej swemu architektowi, Richardowi Konwiarzowi, który za swoje prace dwukrotnie otrzymał medal olimpijski (dawniej medale olimpijskie były przyznawane także za osiągnięcia w dziedzinach sztuki). Nie jest ona natomiast związana z olimpiadą czy planowanym przeznaczeniem tego obiektu pod olimpiadę - kompleks ten nigdy nie posiadał odpowiednich rozmiarów i zaplecza do starania się o tak wielką imprezę. Plan Zagospodarowania Przestrzennego Plan Zagospodarowania Przestrzennego Wielkiej Wyspy budzi wiele kontrowersji, zwłaszcza wśród mieszkańców tej części Wrocławia. Z niepokojem patrzą oni na plany budowy obwodnicy miasta biegnącej tuż przy wyspie czy na możliwość likwidacji ogródków działkowych na terenie całej Wielkiej Wyspy. Mieszkańcy ślą swoje protesty do Departamentu Architektury i Rozwoju Urzędu Miejskiego we Wrocławiu, mając nadzieje na zablokowanie niektórych niekorzystnych dla nich lecz potrzebnych miastu rozwiązań. Innymi kontrowersyjnymi planami dotyczącymi Wielkiej Wyspy są plany zlikwidowania garaży indywidualnych i zastąpienie ich poprzez dwupoziomowe garaże mieszczące po kilkaset aut; wybudowanie mostu dającego dostęp samochodom na wyspę od strony południowej; zakaz budowy obiektów handlowych o powierzchni powyżej 2 tyś metrów kw. czy likwidacja Stadionu Ślęzy a w jego miejsce wybudowanie parkingu wielopoziomowego lub poszerzenie Zoo. Linki zewnętrzne *Wirualna wycieczka po Wielkiej Wyspie *Wielka Wyspa *Wielka Wyspa - przewdonik *Oficjalna strona miasta Wrocławia *Osiedle Sępolno *Osiedle Biskupin *Wittigowo *Ogród Japoński *Zoo